Theo Galavan
Theodore "Theo" Dumas '''(later '''Galavan) is the primary antagonist in the Rise of the Villains arc of the second season in the TV series Gotham, who made his debut at the beginning of the season alongside his sister Tabitha. After arriving at Gotham City, he quickly manages to become the city's mayor through manipulation, deception and blackmail. While seen as a savior in the eyes of the public, he in truth plans to destroy the Wayne Family and their legacy, as his ancestors were driven out of the city by them two centuries ago. His actions eventually bring Jim Gordon and Penguin to combine forces which leads to Galavan's death by the hands of Gordon. He is played by James Frain who also played Franklin Mott, Eric Renard and Reyes. Biography Bettering his appearance Theo begins his conquest of Gotham by intoxicating Zaardon, one of his underlings, with a knock out gas. After Zaardon is imprisoned in Arkham Asylum, Galavan uses him to break six inmates out of the Asylum, including Jerome Valeska, Barbara Kean and Richard Sionis. He offers each of them to partake in his plans. When Sionis denies him, he has him killed by his sister Tabitha. During the breakout in Arkham, Galavan is present at the retirement ceremony of Commissioner Gillian Loeb, where he holds a speach for the mayor who is said to be otherwise occupied.However, it is revealed that Galavan kidnapped the mayor, forcing him to call his secretary and tell her that he run off with a woman. He then meets with his Maniax, telling them that they now have the attention of Gotham and will be on TV soon. When it is clear that Jerome and Greenwood don't get along, Theo states that this problem must be solved immediately. He draws a gun and removes all but one bullet, telling them to play a game of Russian Roulette. Greenwood shoots at himself but nothing happens. When Jerome does that not once but thrice, Galavan makes him the leader of the Maniax, sensing that Jerome's charisma and madness makes him perfekt for the leading role of the Maniax. The day after the shooting at the police precinct, Theo walks in on his sister and Barbara making out. He doesn't mind, but tells Tabitha to go entertain Jerome while he has to talk to Barbara. Tabitha leaves, not before kissing Barbara. After Tabitha is gone, Theo tells Barbara that he is glad that he and Tabitha get along so well because Tabitha needs a friend. He then congratulates her for her role in the attack on the GCPD. He also tells Barbara that his forefathers built Gotham and that they were betrayed. He plans to retake Gotham and tells her that the Maniax were only part one of his undertaking. He offers Barbara to help her destroy Jim Gordon after he has outlived his usefulness in the plan. He visits the benefit gala at the Children's hospital together with Tabitha. When Barbara asks Theo if he wants to share his plans for the evening with her, he replies that he will give Gotham a hero. At the gala, he talks to Deputy Mayor Kane who wants to wrinkle out some secrets about him out of him. When Kane tells Tabitha jokingly that the "appearance of a handsome billionaire our of nothing" raises questions, Tabitha replies that her brother is a "monster in a sack" which leads to a uncomfortable silence. Tabitha then asks the Deputy Mayor if there are any news on Mayor James. After taking their leave from Kane, Tabitha tells her brother that everything is ready and tells him that she will see him at home. When Jerome's show starts Theo's men lock the doors, trapping the guests inside the room with his assets Jerome and Barbara. When Jerome, disguised as the magician, kills the Deputy Mayor and takes the guests hostage, Theo stands up, calling Jerome a small vicious man with a pathetic need for attention. Jerome replies that he will shoot him in the head if he does not step down. As all of this is broadcasted on live television, it seems to the public that Theo is risking his life for the guests inside. On the stage, Theo seemingly tries to reason with Jerome only to be knocked out by Barbara. With Alfred's help, Gordon is able to kill all of Jeromes henchman and both of them corner Jerome on the stage. Jerome has taken Bruce as a hostage so the men cannot risk shooting at him. The situation is deescalated when Theo gets up behind Jerome and stabs him in the neck. He quietly apologizes to Jerome, acknowledging his talent but tells him that Theo himself will now enter the stage- as the hero. After the mess is cleared, Alfred introduces himself to Theo and thanks him for saving Bruce's life to which Theo replies that the only did what every citizen should have done. Theo then shakes Gordon's hand, telling him that he can always ask if he needs anything, given that they are in this together. The whole situation gives Theo a huge image boost. Upon Barbaras return to Theo's home he watches the news reporting of Jerome's death. Using Penguin Theo sends out Tabitha to invite Penguin to discuss business. During this meeting Tabitha calls Penguin the "King of Garbage". Theo then intervenes and tells Penguin that while his sister is blunt, she is also honest. He then shows Penguin his plans for the city, giant futuristic skyscrapers. When Penguin states that thousands of homes have to be destroyed to allow the building of the skyscrapers Tabitha replies: "Yeah, so?", which deeply annoys Penguin. Theo tells Penguin that as the city's hero he can not destroy so many homes but remarks that Penguin has the flair for such a task. He then calls Penguin his "destroyer". Penguin denies Galavan's offer, calling himself a "builder" rather than a destroyer and remarks that Galavan would need the support of hundreds of city officials. Theo then reveals that as mayor he would have the power to do so, stating that he will be candidate soon by "popular demand". As some of the other candidates have a chance to defeat him, he has Tabitha give Penguin a list of people he needs to see dead as well as a failed attempt on Theo himself. When Penguin tells him to search the phone book under " A" for "Assassin" and prepares to leave, Tabitha turns on the TV. To his horror, Penguin sees that Galavan has kidnapped his mother and is forced to agree. For his bravery at the hostage situation at the gala Theo is publically awarded the Medal of Valor and Bravery. During the ceremony, one of Penguin's thugs drives by and shoots at Theo, missing him with every shot. Using the oppurtunity, Theo states that he will not bow down to those who try to destroy Gotham. He announces his candidature for mayor which is greeted with applause. At a dinner between Bruce and Theo, Bruce asks Theo for saving his life. Theo acts humble, saying that he did not know what came over him. Theo then reveals that he wanted to talk with Bruce, saying that he finds it shocking that the police did not find any clues on the murderer of Bruce's parents. He then introduces Bruce to his ward Silver St. Cloud, the daughter of Theo's deceased step-brother to whom Bruce takes a liking. Feud with Penguin Later, Theo reveals to Tabitha that while the GCPD hunts down the Penguin he will steal the job of the mayor right from under their noses. As well as Mayor James, Theo has his sister kidnap Sid Bunderslaw. He orders Tabitha to gouge out one of Bunderslaw's eyes. After Penguin killed Janice Caulfield and failed to kill Hobbs, he returns to Galavan and asks for his mother's release, stating that he would still do Galavans bidding. Theo denies and tells him to leave. Penguin is now determined to take down Galavan and get revenge on him. His right hand Butch Gilzean advises him to kidnap Tabitha and trade her for Cobblepots mother but Penguin doubts that Theo loves Tabitha as much as Penguin loves his mother. Theo later sends Tabitha to Cobblepot to give him a list of multiple buildings owned by Wayne Enterprises which Theo wants burned down. Theo also wants Cobblepot to steal an old knife out of a safe in one of the building. He arranges for Cobblepot to receive Bunderslaws eye which is needed to open the safe. Penguin is able to get the knife and burn down the buildings. However, as he plans to find out what drives Theo in order to destroy him Penguin meets Edwige, an old associate of Butch to find out the history of the knife. Edwige tells him that the knife is the Wayne Family Crest which was used 200 years ago by an ancestor of Bruce Wayne to cut of the hand of Caleb Dumas after the latter was accused of raping Celestine Wayne. The angered Waynes forced Dumas and his entire family into exile where the Dumas changed their name to Galavan. Penguin learns that Theo is a descendant of the Dumas and wants revenge on the Waynes. Penguin is glad because this means Theo is driven by emotion and thereby vulnerable. He then plans for Butch to seemingly change sides, claiming that Cobblepot is too mad to serve, and get into Galavans business, but in reality plans for Butch to search for Oswalds mother. To not give Theo the opportunity to doubt Butch's story, Penguin cuts off one of his hands. Theo indeed accepts Butch in his service but later reveals that he knows that Butch is loyal to Penguin. When he asks Butch how Penguin has convinced him to cut off his hand, Butch reveals that he was brainwashed and has to obey Penguin, whatever he is tasked with. Theo then calls Tabitha and orders her to free Butch´'s mind. He then leaves the room, leaving Tabitha and Butch alone. Later he has dinner with Silver, Tabitha and Bruce. After the dinner he talks to Bruce, telling him that Sid Bunderslaw is missing and that he is watching Wayne Enterprises closely because although Bruce's father was a good man the company was still corrupted. Making enemies After Butch, now free from Penguin's influence, leads Penguin to the warehouse his mother is imprisoned at Theo and Tabitha arrive, with Theo holding the key to Gertruds cell. Penguin, who has arrived with Butch and two henchmen, orders Butch to shoot both Theo and Tabitha in the head. However, Butch shoots Penguins men instead, thereby revealing that he is free from Penguin's influence. Outnumbered and alone, Penguin begs Theo to spare his mother. Theo indeed seems to give in when he hands Tabitha the key to the cell, but this changes immediately when Tabitha frees Gertrud and stabs her in the back moments later. Afer comforting hisn dying mother, Theo orders Butch to kill Penguin but Penguin, who states thatTheo does not have the guts to do it himself and that his family was banished because they come from a line of cowards. Theo then takes the gun and sadistically asks if Penguin has any last words to which Penguin answers: "I'm gonna kill you" and slices into his neck with the knife Tabitha used to kill his mother. Penguin jumps out of a window and escapes. The next day, Theo, who has been voted to become mayor, visits the police department and claims that Penguin arrived at his house and proposed an alliance, only to attack and stab Theo when he declined. Commissioner Nathaniel Barnes states that he will do everything possible to bring Penguin behind bars.Theo states that once he is mayor he will give the GCPD additional powers to make it easier to capture Penguin. Gordon is concerned, but Theo reminds him that Gordon came to him for help. Later, Gordon confides into Bullock that he doesn't believe Galavan's story and starts linking the events of the last months to Galavan. Making an enemy in Gordon When Tabitha tells Theo that Penguin will now have been fone underground, impossible to find, Theo replies that his hate will could his better judgement and that he will deliver himself. On the victory celebration party for Theo, Penguins men crash the party. Gordon plans to bring Galavan out into safety, however they are ambushed by Penguin who plans to kill Theo. This leads to a standoff between Gordon and Penguin. While Theo orders Gordon to shoot Penguin, Penguin tells Gordon that Theo killed his mother. While Gordon tries to talk Penguin out of shooting, Tabitha uses a sniper rifle to shoot Penguin in the shoulder. Penguin manages to escape. Later, Gordon confronts Theo, stating that he plans to take him out. Theo replies that this is a dangerous thing to say to someone who now controls the city. Chase of Bruce Wayne Theo plans on getting hold of Wayne Enterprises and makes a proposition to Bruce that if he signs over his share Theo will give him a file containing the identity of his parent's killer. Bruce is tempted, however he later turns down Theo's deal. During this James Gordon arrives to arrest Theo after they managed to find Aubrey James. Before being arrested Theo quickly tosses the file into a nearby fireplace, much to Bruce's devastation. Days later, Edward Nygma reveals to Penguin that Galavan was sent to Blackgate Prison. After Eduardo Flamingo failed to kill James Gordon, Tabitha visits Theo at Blackgate where he can't believe that she sent hitmen after James Gordon. He tells her that Bruce Wayne will die soon and that the prophecy will be fulfilled imminently and that he will cut Tabitha's throat if she threatens that once again. When Aubrey James is supposed to give the testimony that will lead to Theo's incarceration, James instead tells the judge that Penguin kidnapped him and forced him to lie. Due to lack of evidence, Theo is cleared from all charges. He then adresses the crowd, telling them that he is not angry with Gordon or the GCPD as they only did their job. He tells Gordon that he hopes that the two of them can continue saving the city, to which Gordon replies by striking him in the face. Gordon tries to continur beating Galavan but is subdued by two of Galavan's henchmen who are disguised as policemen. They bring Gordon outside and there, out of sight, taser him. When he regains consciousness, Gordon is strapped upon a in a warehouse. Galavan walks towards him, remarking how many things can change in just one day, with Theo being a free man and Gordon being the prisoner. He reveals himself as Theo Dumas and tells Gordon that the Order od St. Dumas helped him obtaining his power. In the conversation, Gordon realises that Theo plans to murder Bruce Wayne. He tells his men to shoot Gordon but changes his mind, ordering them to cut Gordon lose. When Gordon is free, Theo tells him to give it his best shot to save Gotham. Gordon attacks Theo but is easily defeated by him. Theo leaves the almost unconscious Gordon on the ground and tells his men to kill him, but slowly. He then leaves the warehouse and heads for Wayne Manor, where he faces Bruce and draws his knife, revealing to Bruce that he plans to kill him. "Death to the Son of Gotham" After confronting Bruce Wayne and imprisoning him in a cell in the cellars of his penthouse, he is approached by Silver who tells him that she thinks that she has a cold and wonders if she could miss the ceremony. Theo quickly sees through that and deduces that Silver still has feelings for Bruce, which Silver denies. Tabitha tries to come to Silver's aid but is talked down by Theo. To prove her worth to the family, Theo puts Silver to a test, ordering her to make Bruce Wayne fall in love with her again. Not planning to give Theo a reason to kill Silver, Bruce later kisses Silver while Theo watches, much to the latter's delight. However, while Bruce is to be executed Silver stops the ceremony and a shocked Theo realises that she has betrayed him. A combined force of Gordon, Penguin, Alfred and Selina Kyle then interrupt the ceremony and attack the members of the order. During the fight, Theo manages to retreat with Tabitha and Silver while Bruce Wayne is saved and the members of the order, including their leader Creel, are killed. After ensuring that Bruce is well, Gordon continues his hunt for Galavan. Death and aftermath In his penthouse, Theo tells Tabitha and Silver that the only way to escape now would be to parachute into the streets below. He then opens a secret cache, which contains two parachutes, and tells Tabitha that Silver won't be coming with them. He then turns to Silver, planning to kill his niece for her betrayal. However, Tabitha, unable to further watch Theo mistreat his family, knocks down Theo and gives Silver the second parachute. After telling Theo that this time he has lost, Tabitha escapes with Silver, leaving Theo behind. Moments later, Theo is confronted by Gordon. Relieved, as Gordon plans to arrest instead of kill him, Theo surrenders and is arrested by Nathaniel Barnes. However, Barnes is knocked out by Penguin, who, by telling Gordon that Theo's death would be the only way to rid Gotham of his evil influence, manages to convince Gordon that Theo needs to die. The two drive with Theo to an abandoned cliff where Oswald avenges his mother by beating the unarmed Theo ruthlessly with a baseball bat. While beaten, Theo begs Gordon for the mercy of death which Gordon delivers the final blow by request. In the aftermath, Indian Hill delivers Theo's lifeless body to Professor Hugo Strange's laboratory at Indian Hill before medics uncover the corpse, which has Cobblepot's umbrella jammed down the throat. Later, Jim is interrogated by Harvey Dent about the incident at Galavan's penthouse and Galavan's murder. Gordon claims that he wasn't involved in Galavan's murder and eventually, the charges are lifted. However, Dent and Barnes later discuss Gordon, both not really believing Gordon's story. However, they instead focus on searching for Cobblepot. Cobblepot is eventually found and arrested and, pledging insanity, brought to Arkham Asylum. After saving Victor Fries at Arkham, Strange shows Fries the project he's currently working on, revealing Galavan's body floating in a tube. Appearances ''Gotham'' Season 2 *"Rise of the Villains: Damned If You Do..." *"Rise of the Villains: Knock, Knock" *"Rise of the Villains: The Last Laugh" *"Rise of the Villains: Strike Force" *"Rise of the Villains: Scarification" *"Rise of the Villains: By Fire" *"Rise of the Villains: Mommy's Little Monster" *"Rise of the Villains: Tonight’s the Night" *"Rise of the Villains: A Bitter Pill to Swallow" *"Rise of the Villains: The Son of Gotham" *"Rise of the Villains: Worse Than A Crime" *"Wrath of the Villains: Mr. Freeze" (flashback) *"Wrath of the Villains: A Dead Man Feels No Cold" (corpse) ''Gotham Stories'' *"Chapter 3: Can Gordon and Bullock Help Oswald?" Trivia * Theo's plan to "save" Gotham City might be a reference to another Batman villain, Ra's al Ghul. * His plan is also similar to The Old Man's plan from the the 1987 action film RoboCop where he would rebuild Gotham into a modernized city which would involve destroying people's homes. * Theo using Penguin to help cause chaos in Gotham City and building himself a good public image is a possible reference to Max Shreck from Batman Returns. However in this instance it is Theo who wants to become Mayor to carry out his plans, whereas Shreck wanted Penguin to become Mayor. **Coincidentally, both of these are played out in the second adaptation of the series (Batman Returns being a sequel and Gotham being a season successor). *Despite Theo's apparent death, James Frain is playing Arazel for the second half of season 2.http://www.thebitbag.com/gotham-spoiler-rise-of-villains-here-are-all-the-major-villains/132567 * Theo may also be indirectly responsible for the creation of the Joker in the Gotham universe, as he was the one who orchestrated Jerome Valeska's reign of terror on Gotham City and even advised him to use his insane laughter when committing the crimes. Even after killing Jerome his legacy has continued on with copycats which may one day lead to the true creation of the Clown Prince of Crime. Gallery TabithaTheo.png|Theo with his sister TheoCandidacy.png|Theo announces his candidacy TheoDinner.png|Theo at dinner with Bruce TheoPenguinArgue.png|Theo argues with Penguin TheoKey.png|Theo with the key to Gertrud's cell TheoArmed.png|Theo prepares to kill Penguin TheoShootHim.png|Theo orders Gordon to shoot Penguin TheoYourLife.png|Theo kidnaps Bruce Wayne TheoCaptive.png|Theo is stopped by Gordon Theo Galavan beaten.jpg|Theo beaten by Penguin. TheoGalavanDead.png|Theo's corpse Theo's corpse.jpg|Theo's corpse is delivered to Indian Hill. Navigation Category:Gotham Villains Category:Business Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Big Bads Category:Delusional Category:Cult Leaders Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Opportunists Category:Sadists Category:Dark Messiah Category:Fearmongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Criminals Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Traitor Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Crime Lord Category:Hypocrites Category:Conspirators Category:Kidnapper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deceased Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Mastermind Category:Archenemy Category:Blackmailers Category:Sociopaths Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Incestous Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Complete Monster Category:Fanatics Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Stranglers Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains